El Scorcho Doctrine
The El Scorcho Doctrine is a principle first established in August 2009 in response to Internet Superheroes' attack on Crimson Guard, sparking the Popcorn War. The doctrine, named for Invicta's then Minister of Foreign Affairs Scythegfx of Anarcasia, who also went by the name El Scorcho, encouraged larger alliances to financially support smaller alliances who are attacked for reasons believed to be invalid. Establishment On 20 August 2009, Internet Superheroes launched coordinated attacks on Crimson Guard. While Internet Superheroes and their allies called the attacks tech raids, Crimson Guard said the attacks were full-out assaults, including spy operations. Crimson Guard had no treaties of mutual defence, while Internet Superheroes were in a Pink-based bloc with Poison Clan and Republic of Allied Defense, who were further tied to most of the alliances formerly aligned with the Karma faction of the last global war. While multiple bystanders saw this as an opportunity for the new Moldavi Doctrine to come into play, its issuing alliance New Sith Order made no official statement on the situation. The doctrine, however, also stated that all alliances have the right to utilise the doctrine as much as NSO's. To that effect, two members of Invicta's Government—the MoFA Scythe and Rudekker, the Minister of War—began aiding Crimson Guard members attacked by Internet Superheroes. The move was applauded by a large number of alliances and was followed by similar declarations from eight alliances. The pressure on Internet Superheroes to end their war grew. Although Internet Superheroes could claim that Invicta aiding Crimson Guard was grounds for war, doing so would have automatically invoked responses from Invicta's two blocs. Under the potential threat of new wars on them, Internet Superheroes surrendered to Crimson Guard on 22 August and agreed to pay $84 million in reparations. Most of those reps would go unpaid, as Crimson Guard leadership decided to disband the alliance less than a week later. Aims of the Doctrine The El Scorcho Doctrine is a form of waging a proxy war. Rather than directly commit to military operations, an alliance electing to implement this doctrine shows support by way of sending financial aid or providing logistical support to the aided party. However, the desired intent usually is not to provoke a greater war but bring a smaller one to a close. Potential reasons for invoking this doctrine include expanding or affirming a community ideal, such as alliance sovereignty or a particular behavior (e.g. tech raiding, sphere unity), but it could be invoked to further a geopolitical agenda. Any alliance seeking to invoke this will usually have ample backing from their treaty partners. Usage of the Doctrine After its use in the Popcorn War, the El Scorcho Doctrine has come into play several times since: *In October 2009, Invicta's Acting President Amonra aided a non-aligned nation who was attacked in a tech raid conducted by iFOK. As this came in the middle of a heated challenge for control of the Purple Team Senate, iFOK and their Stickmen allies threatened war with Invicta, which resulted in Amonra briefly resigning from Invicta to resolve the situation. *In response to Athens and Federation of Buccaneers attacking the Knights of Ni on 13 November 2009, several aligned nations openly aided KoN nations, including those from New Sith Order, Umbrella and the Grämlins. *Several alliances, including Celestial Being and Nebula-X, openly declared they were sending financial support to IRON in May 2010, when IRON was in the fourth month of conflict with the Grämlins stemming from the TOP-C&G War. Category:Doctrines